1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to server centers, and particularly to a server center with effective heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
A server center generally includes a rack and a plurality of servers stacked on the rack. When the servers are working, they generate a large amount of heat, and therefore effective heat dissipation is necessary.
A typical heat dissipating system provided to the server center includes a fan, and an airflow tunnel connecting the fan with the servers. Airflow generated by the fan flows through the airflow tunnel and through the servers, and is expelled to an outer environment, whereby heat generated by the servers is dissipated. However, sometimes some of the servers are not working, and the airflow generated by the fan still flows through these servers. This wastes energy.
What is needed, therefore, is a server center which can overcome the above-described problems.